Can't Fight Our Nature
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Certain things can trigger one's temper... Amanda had known from past experience that when a loved one is hurt, we all lose our sense.
1. Protective

_**January 25th 2016...**_

" _If you don't open this door and let us in, we'll bust it down, Sami!" Dean says after banging on the door, Amanda and Finn pulling the covers over their heads, trying to stay as still as possible as Sami unlocks and opens the door, seeing a hungover Dean and Roman outside but both were also pissed off._

" _Where is she?!" Roman demanded in a low, angry tone._

" _Where's who?" Sami asks._

" _Mandy! Who else would we want to talk to this early, you fuckwad?!" Dean says._

" _Quiet, they'll hear you!" Finn whispered, covering Amanda's mouth with his hand after she snickered at Dean's comment._

" _What was that?!" Roman demands._

" _Ah, Finn's just talking in his sleep again." Sami says._

" _That'd be more believable… if there weren't two people in the bed." Dean says, Roman walking over to the bed and trying to snatch the sheets off but was stopped by a foot ramming below his waist, Roman grunting in pain as Dean helped him up._

" _Alright, we're going. But if we don't find Mandy, we're calling John. And trust me, you don't want him barging in on you while you're asleep." Roman says before Dean helped him up and out of the room._

 _In their own room after packing up, Roman finally broke the tense silence._

" _You realise that there's something up with Finn and Mandy, right?" Roman asks._

" _What, you think they hooked up last night? She's always hanging with Sami and you don't find that suspicious." Dean says._

" _Yeah because Sami's got a huge crush on Bayley and only thinks of Mandy as a younger sister. Mostly everyone in the locker room thinks of Mandy as a kid sister, niece or daughter… Finn's always checking on her when she's hurt and she's always doing the same whenever he ends up hurt, they're always hugging each other, tickling each other-" Roman says._

" _Hey, there's nothing wrong with hugs, tickles or a playful nature. But… are we just imagining things? And when Seth and John come back from their injuries and see them like that, you know how one or both will react." Dean says._

" _Yeah, they'd beat the hell out of Finn and tell him to stay away from Mandy. But then again, so would we if he crossed a line with her." Roman says._

" _If anyone crossed a line with her." Dean says, Roman nodding in agreement…_

 **Present time,** _ **WWE NXT Taping, 3/16/16, scheduled to air 3/23/16…**_

Catching him was the easy part… but the way she turned around after a barely audible pain filled groan indicated to him that she had hurt her right side and right shoulder, Finn brushing his left hand against Amanda's ribcage and resting his right hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

Thankfully, it didn't get taken out of its socket but he could tell she was sore.

"I'm okay, get back in there and finish that match." Amanda whispered, Finn kissing her on her forehead before running in there and continuing the match with Rich Swann.

But Amanda noticed it, how aggressive Finn got with each move… she noticed his face turn a light red with anger.

Finn had hit the Coup De Grace, which was how he was supposed to finish the match… but he noticed that Amanda was still rubbing her right side and picked Rich up, hitting him with the 1916 DDT, pinning him before Amanda slid into the ring and the two hugged.

"Damn, man, all this over an accident?!" Rich managed to ask after Finn had won the match and the cameras weren't focused on them, him, Finn and Amanda all on their feet and Finn glaring at Swann before looking at Amanda, his glare melting into a concerned look.

"An bhfuil tu ceart go leor?" Finn asked as his hands cupped her face, Amanda nodding as their foreheads were pressed together.

If anything, she was more startled than in pain.

"Ta me ceart go leor." Amanda replied, her hands on his sides before the two hugged.

In the backstage area, Amanda managed to pull her Balor Club tank top off and Finn saw that her right side was bruising. He grabbed a nearby Ziploc bag and opened it, putting some ice in it before zipping it and lightly putting it on her injured ribs.

"Rich is one of our friends… he's not too happy right now." Amanda says after Finn took the ice pack and taped it to her shoulder.

"It was an accident, yes. But you're hurting… and it angers me when you get hurt, Mandy." Finn says, his left arm encircled around Amanda's waist to hold her up.

His hand rested on her waistline, the thumb of it lightly stroking her skin.

Amanda rarely saw Finn get so fired up that sometimes she forgot that he had a temper… she knew that he would calm down just as quickly and that gentleness of his would come back.

But only if she was around.


	2. Closeness

_**November 2015…**_

 _There were days and nights that Amanda felt like her head was on the verge of exploding and this was one of those._

 _A migraine had hit her and hit her hard… and it didn't end there, things got crazier._

 _She was trying to calm her frayed nerves and closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, running her fingers through her disheveled hair and unaware of the approaching footsteps._

" _Damn it, damn it, damn it! This tour is driving everyone insane!" Amanda mutters._

" _Are they driving ya nuts, lass?" Finn asks after finding Amanda and sitting down. "Mandy, you look like hell…" He says as he brushed her tears away when she opened her eyes._

" _Yeah… walked into the locker room and it happened to be at the exact moment that Liv and Enzo were arguing. She went and threw a clock at me and then…" Amanda says, closing her eyes again as Finn examined her bruised hands._

" _You fought back, she don't give you a choice, love." Finn says._

" _Liv's a sweet person, she's like a little sister but tonight she just went off and…" Amanda says, Finn noticing more flashes of blue and purple as he brushed Amanda's disheveled hair back._

" _You've got bruises on your neck, did she try to strangle you?" Finn asks._

 _Amanda gave a small nod after opening her eyes… she loved Enzo, Colin, Liv and Carmella to death but they drove her crazy at times. As much as she adored all of them, one or all occasionally got too loud._

 _Finn wrapped an arm around Amanda's shoulders and lightly massaged the back of her neck, Amanda yawning as she rested her head against Finn's right shoulder._

 _England, Germany, France, this whole week had been busy and as much as Amanda loved being on tour, she also missed having some quiet time to relax… tonight was the last show of the tour and then Amanda just wanted to head on back to Florida and sleep for two days straight._

" _Can't wait to get on home… I miss getting a proper night's sleep, no idiots running around while drunk out of their minds." Amanda murmurs, Finn lightly kissing her on her forehead._

" _And some time away from the others who watch us like hawks. I'll never fully understand why they do that, you're old enough to make your own choices." Finn says._

" _They don't see it that way. Mostly everyone in this company watched me grow up so they still see me as that little kid." Amanda says._

" _It can be hard to let go at times…" Finn says, Amanda stretching her limp legs over his lap. "Someone want a leg rub?" He asks, rubbing Amanda's legs to get the feeling back in them._

 _He didn't want her falling the second that she stood up._

 _Reaching the Sunshine state the next day, Amanda was half asleep as Finn picked her up out of the passenger seat and into his arms before taking her into the apartment and closing the door behind them. He headed upstairs and set her on the bed, Amanda kicking her shoes and socks off before unzipping her Balor Club hoodie and peeling it off._

" _Stay here." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before disappearing into the restroom. Amanda pulled her hair into a messy bun as she heard the sounds of cupboards being opened and closed and water running before it was turned off._

 _She stood up as he walked back in, peeling off her clothes before they hugged and she disappeared into the restroom._

 _Amanda slipped out of her bra and underwear before she eased herself into the bath, feeling the warm water untangle her stiff and knotted muscles._

 _Already, she felt much better and let her stresses melt away…_

 **Present time…**

Finn rubbed his sleepy eyes when the early morning sun invaded the room, looking to his right and seeing Amanda was still asleep.

Her left arm was curled around her bruised ribs, Finn knowing that she was feeling the full effects of them and her injured shoulder and the pain was threatening to wake her from her sleep.

He lightly brushed her tousled hair from her face and her hazel eyes opened, Amanda smiling when she saw him.

But her attempt to talk was thwarted by her mouth and throat being dry.

"Hang on a second." Finn says, standing up and helping Amanda sit up before propping her injured shoulder against some pillows. He walked to the mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of cold water, opening it and handing it to Amanda, who sipped the water and brought the moisture back to her mouth and throat.

"How in the hell… am I gonna explain this one to my brothers or my parents? They're gonna lose their fucking minds." Amanda says after setting the empty water bottle aside.

"Sounds like them and would want you home in Massachusetts so they can keep an eye on you…" Finn says.

"Habit with them." Amanda says, attempting to take the ace bandage off of her right shoulder but Finn stopped her and carefully unwrapped it himself. _'As well as most of the company…'_ She thought as he lightly massaged her right shoulder to take the tension out of it.

The phone chimed and Amanda looked at it after grabbing it, seeing a text from Liv and setting the phone down… the two hadn't spoken since the fight on the tour and the fight had ended with Liv with a fractured jaw.

It was safe to say that Amanda and Enzo hadn't spoken either and probably wouldn't for some time... but right now, Amanda needed to unwind as being all stressed out and tensed up wasn't going to help her sore body heal.

Amanda let Finn help her lie back down on the bed and pull the covers over her, kissing her on the side of her head after propping her injured shoulder up on some pillows.

"Just rest up… I know what'll help ya feel much better." Finn says before the two carefully hugged.

Amanda nuzzled her head into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair… stress faded away whenever the two were around each other.


	3. Where Did We Cross Any Lines?

_**6/22/15…**_

 _Seth was walking around when he saw the filming crew… and saw what they were filming, one of the promos for The Beast In The East pay per view._

 _Aestrid, who had been supervising, turned and saw him and how angered he was. Thinking to keep things controlled, she walked over and physically stopped him from charging over towards Finn and Amanda._

" _It's work, back off!" Aestrid warned lowly, Seth leaving._

 _But it didn't mean that Amanda didn't notice._

 _It was later during the Raw event that she found him._

" _Hey… that was great out there." Seth heard, seeing Amanda… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you at all… what's going on here, Seth?" The 25 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the WWE Championship down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage. Are you feeling threatened that you're losing me?" She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda closed her hazel eyes for a split second and balled up her left hand, only to open her eyes and see her old friend Joey Mercury._

" _Both of you calm down." Joey said, trying to keep the peace between the two._

" _Joey, stay outta this!" Seth snapped at him._

 _Amanda carefully pulled her hand away and walked off, Joey turning to Seth._

" _That was low, even for you! Mandy is a damn loyal friend, you idiot! And now you just want to kick her to the side because she's found the kind of happiness she hasn't had in years?!" Joey said._

 _Down the hallway, Amanda pulled her hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head, wanting to just disappear entirely._

 _This was a lot different than NXT but for Finn, it was a good way to learn, watching the main roster matches in person._

 _He stopped for a few seconds when he heard sniffling… the parts of chestnut hair sticking out from the hoodie the small woman was wearing was a dead giveaway to him. But in the few months he had known Amanda, he had never seen her this upset and walked over, crouching down and resting his hands on her knees._

 _Amanda looked up, brushing her tears away._

" _I feel so stupid… I thought that Seth and I had hit a rough patch in our friendship but that we'd fix it…" Amanda said, her voice croaky. "Why did I even bother trying? He just keeps pushing me away… I called him out on it and things went to hell." She said, Finn pulling her into his arms… out of instinct, her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his left shoulder._

" _He's the one who's stupid, not you. He doesn't see what this does to you." Finn whispered before he picked Amanda up off the floor and took her to where her locker room was, putting her on the couch._

" _I was also gonna talk to him about tomorrow night's event… I don't think I can go through with the scripted part, I just…" Amanda said, trailing off as she curled her legs up a bit so Finn could sit down. "It wouldn't be the first time in this business that it's happened, storyline relationships turning real off camera… he's acting like I betrayed him." She said quietly, Finn wrapping his arm around her shoulders after she sat up. "I'm just… I'm gonna go tell Hunter what happened and about everything…"_

 _Amanda started to stand up but stopped when Finn's left hand wrapped around her right wrist._

" _Whatever happens… between you and me or anyone else, it's none of Seth's business… there's nothing he can do but mouth off about it like a jealous little child." Finn said._

" _Who's gonna believe him anyway?... he needs to get his own life together." Amanda responded, starting to feel calmer._

" _Exactly, and we're far from the only ones who know that." Finn said, him and Amanda sitting down again. "Times like these… are when we find out who our true friends and companions are."_

" _The ones who don't run at the first sign of trouble… who are honest the first time we ask for it and us being honest with them…" Amanda whispered, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead…_

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective…**

After a certain time around someone, you start to wonder when the lines blurred… or if they were even there to begin with.

I'm still in Finn's shirt when I head downstairs… only to find a redheaded woman I've never seen before yelling at him… before she sees me and turns back to him.

"Cé hé an tramp seo?!" She yells.

"Who the hell are you calling a tramp?!" I respond, Finn keeping me from getting to the point where I feel like fighting, injuries or not.

"Mandy, socair síos." Finn whispered before turning back to the woman. "Aileen, ní mór duit a fhágáil sula socraíonn mé na póilíní." He said.

It wasn't long after that when she left and I look at him.

"That's the ex you…" I try to ask.

"Mentioned, yeah… sorry that she was acting like that to you." Finn answered before carefully wrapping his arms around me, both of us hugging.

Well this was a hell of a way to start off the day.


End file.
